


Just Like a Moth Drawn to a Flame

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aggressively G-Rated, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinda, Mothlo, No Pregnancy, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Rey dresses for Halloween as a literal ray of light.  She runs into Ben, who is dressed as a moth.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298357
Comments: 23
Kudos: 165
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	Just Like a Moth Drawn to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 75th fic and somehow it's mothlo and it's a drabble. We can never plan these things but !!!!

The instant she walks into Rose’s house she spots him. The lighting in the room is low save for some strobe lights, lasers, and candles in pumpkins, but thanks to the fairy lights circling her body, she spots him instantly. In fact, she nearly runs into him. The minute she walks into the legendary Halloween party of yore, she narrowly avoids a collision with mothman, or rather, someone dressed up like him. 

Antennas rise up from a headband placed on the crown of his head of thick, wavy raven hair, his eyes are lined in a black kohl someone must’ve smudged into oblivion to create his smokey eye, and on his back, she can spot fuzzy, massive, painted wings drooping down like a cape. All of this over the all black suit he’s wearing cut quite the figure, and she finds herself staring for a bit too long at him.

That’s okay, he stares at her for the same amount of time, both of them examining one another’s costumes and quickly coming to a realization. 

Her costume is equally ridiculous. Fairylights--the very same ones which allowed her to spot him on entering the room--circle her body and her head in the form of a diadem. Her dress is a soft, off-white that she got at goodwill and theorizes that it was once the base for some sort of medieval costume. The cinched waist and the long, flowing sleeves are a dead giveaway, but she’s made some augmentations. The skirt, for starters, has yellow fabric built into slits she cut into it, and on the neckline, she’s sewn in little glittering suns to really drive home the point of the ensemble. 

Rey has dressed as a literal ray of light for Halloween, and of course the first person she runs into is dressed as a moth. 

“N-Nice costume,” she tells him, her smile growing wide as she looks him up and down once more.

“Nice costume yourself.” He’s laughing as they both step out of the way of everyone coming in. “I like what you did with the, uh…” Pointing vaguely, she watches him try to figure out what to call the little fixtures she’s wrapped around herself. 

_Ah,_ she should probably help him, shouldn’t she? “Fairy lights. You can get them at bed, bath, and beyond for like six bucks.”

“Oh.”

“I probably sound like a salesperson, I swear I don’t work there, I just--”

“No, no, it’s what you do when you like something, I get it,” he replies, then she sees him smile again, her eyes catching on the dimples that blossom on his cheeks. They’re cute, she thinks, then as she looks into his eyes, and in spite of how thick and smudged his eyeliner is, she realizes _he’s_ cute. No, not just cute, her new moth friend is gorgeous. “I’m Ben, by the way.”

She holds out her hand. “I’m Rey.”

“Nice to meet you, Rey.” Then he pauses, his eyes drifting up and down as if he too has taken the time to really look at her. The smile never falls from his face all the while, causing a shiver to run down her spine as she realizes that not only is she into him, but he seems to be into her. “Can I get you a drink?”

“I’d like that,” she replies, then she lets her hand fall to her side. “Shall we?”

Grin growing a little wider, Ben offers her his arm, causing her to giggle helplessly as she takes it, then together, the ray of light and the moth make their way through the throngs of people. Through the night, they get a thousand and one questions about whether or not they came there as a couple, to which the answer is, no, they did not _come_ here as a couple, but they most certainly will be leaving as one.


End file.
